


Later

by binary_bastard



Series: The Thirst Account [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, I hate tagging, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Strong Language, hinatas thirst account, why the fuck am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: When Kageyama said he would save the other stuff for later, he wasn't kidding.(Sequel to "The Thirst Account")
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Thirst Account [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho i'm back! yall showered me with many many kudos in a very short amount of time, so have some smut darlings. This is a little long so I'm splitting it up (also your dear author-chan has a full time job now so rip my writing)
> 
> This can also probably be read as a stand alone if you'd like. Short summary of The Thirst Account: Hinata's Kageyama thirst account gets exposed
> 
> enjoy fuckers

They barely made it to Hinata's apartment, stumbling through the door with the taste of each other on their lips. Hinata had just closed the door and started the process of kicking off his shoes without untying them because, despite his mother telling him not to while growing up, he was an adult and would do whatever he wanted (which now included sleeping with Kageyama). He was interrupted though, two large hands placed gently upon his hips proved to be much more of a distraction than it should have been, and he eventually yielded to the warmth of the man behind him. Kageyama quite literally swept Hinata off his feet this time, ignoring the small gasp of surprise from the spiker and scooping him up in his arms, one shoe still on his foot.

"How did you even find out it was me!" Hinata pouted as the setter tossed him into his mess of bedding (he was even throwing tosses in bed, huh), and he regretted that question as soon as Kageyama opened his mouth to speak. He promptly removed his shirt, praying it would cover the dumpster fire of embarrassment that he was for even a second.

"You commented on one of my tweets that you wanted to see me try and fit my thighs into my old Kitagawa Daiichi shorts because you thought it would surely make my ass look better than it did in high school." Kageyama stood smirking in triumph at the end of the bed while Hinata squirmed under his gaze. The dark-haired man peeled off the Adlers uniform that he didn't have enough time to change out of before (he had priorities!) and allowed it to drop to the floor, leaving him standing naked under Hinata's lustful gaze. The bed dipped as he kneeled at the end of it, slowly crawling up to Hinata's feet.

"Kage _ yama _ !" the ginger whined as his setter slipped his one shoe off, kissing the inside of his ankle lovingly and then placing both hands on the other's knees to spread his legs apart.

"Do you wanna start with riding me into the sunset or rearranging your insides?" Kageyama taunted playfully. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched Hinata hungrily. "There's also the option of me fucking your face. I believe that was another one." When did he become so damn charismatic? Hinata threw his head back, covering his face with his arms in an attempt to save him some embarrassment.

"You're telling me you've never sent a thirst tweet?" he said, half-seriously, praying for something to fall from the sky and kill him right then.

"I thought about it. I used to look down at the streets from my hotel room during the Olympics hoping I could catch a glimpse of you, see how you've changed," Kageyama said in a hushed tone. "I thought about you."

"Stop that you oaf we've both changed." Hinata uncovered his face, peering up to meet the ogling of the crystal blue eyes he couldn't get enough of in high school. His eyes soon travelled downwards, taking in wide shoulders, washboard abs, sculpted thighs, and well, yeah.  _ That. _ The god-given, immaculate, and most importantly  _ large _ , raging hard-on hanging between Kageyama's legs. Hinata gawked for a moment, unsure whether to feel insecure of his own measurements or nervous that somehow that gorgeous specimen of what higher powers can do was supposed to fit inside him. It's not like he had never seen Kageyama naked; it was, after all, quite a common occurrence for them to change together in high school, but that was far different. Kageyama was truly a man now, all grown up with lots to show for it.

Kageyama hummed in agreement, foregoing Hinata's watchful gaze to situate himself between the other man's thighs and slide both his hands up his waist. His voice was hushed. "What do you want to do?"

"Kageyama I think you already heard the answer to that question on live television earlier today." Hinata grimaced.

"I want to hear you say it."  _ Fuck, why did he sound so hot _ ? The shorter man stifled a groan, trying to ignore the fact that Kageyama's words went straight to his groin, and if he wasn't painfully hard before, he was now. The setter fished Hinata's phone off his night table and opened up twitter. "Come on. You're going to read your tweets out loud."

Maybe Hinata did have a humiliation fetish. It was plausible, considering the way his cock strained against his shorts at the thought of Kageyama making him read all the obscene things he posted. Kageyama would never let him live this down, albeit it would be better than Tsukishima knowing. He pushed the phone into the spiker's hands. The smaller man hesitantly looked down at the tweet, and his cock jumped in his shorts. With a deep breath, he began to read, "I want Tobio to wreck me and fill my tight asshole with his cum."

"Keep going," he instructed, yanking Hinata's shorts and briefs down in one fluid motion. They ended up on the floor somewhere with the rest of their uniforms, but neither man cared.

"Please daddy Tobio my fuckhole is ready for you to abuse. Come use me like the dirty whore I am." Kageyama watched: eyes hungry and palms itching. "I need Tobio to split me open on his giant cock 

"You want that? Do you want me to use you as a cum dump?" Kageyama growled in Hinata's ear, one hand fisted in orange hair and the other toying his small leaking member.

"Oh, so we've graduated from dumbass to cum dump!" Hinata chortled, knowing it would get a rise out of the setter. His laughter soon dissipated into quiet pants as Kageyama sat himself on Hinata's thighs and began stroking both of them together.

"Where's your lube?" Kageyama asked. He stopped after a moment, much to both their displeasure, and removed himself from Hinata's lap. Hinata gestured to his night table, far too out of it to give any decent instruction, and Kageyama looted the small drawer. He produced a bottle of lube and a few condoms, and he turned back towards Hinata, a very unconvincing glare plastered on his face. "Did I say you could stop reading?"

"Nope!" Hinata replied, cheery as ever. A fire burned bright behind his honey eyes. As his thumbs danced across his phone, he continued, "I can't wait for Tobio to throw his arms around me, pull me into a deep kiss, and admit to being in love with me since high school."

Gently popping open the bottle of lube, Kageyama looked up at the other man inquisitively. "When did you tweet that one? I don't remember it." Kageyama mumbled as he poured a liberal amount of lube on a few fingers.

"Just now," Hinata hummed, and Kageyama slowly began to press a single wet digit to his entrance.

"You're a dumbass."

"Rude Ousamayama! You're supposed to be nice to the people you sleep with," the spiker whined before a small gasp escaped from the confines of his throat.  _ It sounds like Oikawa rubbed off on him when he was in Rio _ .

Kageyama gently curled his finger inside Hinata, slowly dragging it in and out of his trembling hole, and Hinata keened under his touch. Another finger was added shortly after, but the shorter man still wanted more. He bore down on Kageyama's fingers in an attempt to fuck himself, his voice breathless as he begged. 

"Fuck, please Kageyama I need you,  _ please _ ."

"I know. You seem to tweet about it quite often." A sadistic smirk overtook Kageyama's face, and Hinata groaned, the embarrassment of his actions leaving a strange twinge in his stomach along with the building pressure from stimulation.

Just as Hinata was beginning to feel like he might be able to finish from Kageyama's fingers alone, the taller man deemed him prepped enough and removed the fingers that had been teasing his prostate. Hinata whined in contempt at the loss, and both men longed to fill the aching need for each other that welled in their chests, and well,  _ other places _ .

"You ready, dumbass?" Kageyama questioned. He lay between Hinata's legs, hips flush with his rounded ass, arms bracketing his face, and eyes gazing contently at the man underneath him. Hinata placed one hand against his chest, a small display of affection that overtook the both of them.

As Hinata lay below the man he had been enamoured by since middle school, one thought came to his head. "You, you feel it too?"

"You mean..." Kageyama replied, voice quieting as if he was telling a secret for only them to hear. And maybe this secret would be theirs for just a little while. They had both carried the weight of their feelings alone for so long, and now they were together basking in each other's presence. "...love?" The setter paused, before continuing, "Shouyou are you trying to tell me you love me?"

Kageyama sat up, heart thrumming in his chest, and Hinata nervously gazed down at the bedsheets before returning his question with a quick nod. The taller man pulled his counterpart into a tight embrace; with their chests flush he could feel Hinata's heartbeat thumping at breakneck speed, just as his own was. He pulled back, and then his lips found their way to Hinata's. A soft kiss quickly grew heated as they tasted and teased each other,

"Shouyou, I've been in love with you since high school," Kageyama whispered. "Since the days of tournaments and practice games, going to Nationals, walking home after practice to get meat buns, that one time I accidentally got a boner in the change room during second year and Tanaka made fun of me for like, a month." Hinata threaded their fingers together. "I love the way you deep condition your hair, and when people ask, you say it's so it doesn't get as messy when it dries, but you really just love the way it feels fluffy after." To emphasize his point, he gently ran his unoccupied hand through his ginger locks. "I love when you hit my tosses. Fuck, I want to set for you again but this time at the Olympics, so we can say we've truly made it to the top." Hinata blinked slowly at him in wonderment.

"You're such a sap," the ginger giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to Kageyama's cheek before pulling him down on top of him. "I want to hit your tosses too, but I also really want to have sex with you right now because I've been waiting for literal years and I'm so worked up right now if you look at me the wrong way I might come untouched, and I don't really-"

"You're rambling." Kageyama gently nipped at his collarbone, grabbing his hips with both hands. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter coming soon, just like our favourite volleyball players ;)
> 
> okay so fun story, the thirst account wasn't actually supposed to be funny but apparently people liked it, so please have more sad attempts at humour. anyways, i'm working full time now (actually posting this during a meeting lmao) so expect slower updates :(
> 
> Stay safe everyone,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
